Fairytale
by Jenni9981
Summary: Dawn is a wallflower who is going in to her junior year at Cadence River High School... or so she thinks. When she meets Paul at a masquerade ball, she doesn't think she will win the scholarship she applied for at the boarding school he goes to... ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm Jenni, and this is my first story; please bear with me! I love ikarishipping, so I decided to write a story about it. Sorry if my writing isn't good or is short; I was kind of rushed. Also, romance isn't my strong point... so I'm probably going to only show romance from one side for most of the story. The story is going to be in Dawn's POV for most or all of the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**With that said, here we go!**

* * *

"Leaf, you know I don't like dancing," I say, crossing my arms.

"Oh shut up," says Leaf, my best friend with a giggle, "You promised that you would come."

I sigh. I'm not exactly a social person, and I hate dances, especially the masquerade ball Leaf intends on dragging me to, which is in less than a week. Every year, at the end of the second week of August, near the end of summer, our town puts on this big fancy dance in the ballroom of the town hall. Last year, I went there with Leaf. Of course, after about five minutes some boy asked her to dance, and I had to sit alone in the shadows. I definitely do NOT want that to happen again.

Leaf probably had a lot of fun last year though, because she didn't have to sit around the whole time. That might explain why she wants to go so much. I guess it might be fun if you actually got to dance, but the chances of me getting asked to dance? Next to zero. I'm pretty much a wallflower. I don't even know why Leaf and my other friends, Ali and Kristen, even bother to talk to me.

"Besides, Ali and Kristen are coming this year. And about half the other people in our grade who go to Cadence River High," Leaf says. I'm sure she's exaggerating; our school is HUGE because there are only three high schools in our relatively huge town, and one of them is a super expensive private boarding school. Only 300 tickets were sold to the ball in all, and there are at least 700 students going into Grade 11 at our school.

"Fine, I'm coming," I say, sighing.

Leaf cheers, and drags me down the stairs yelling "She agreed! We can go now!"

I'm about to ask what she means, but at the base of the stairs I see Ali and Kristen waiting.

"We were all going dress shopping for the ball today, but we wanted you to come, so we waited for Leaf to convince you," explains Ali, "Here Leaf, I got the tickets last week." She hands Leaf an envelope, "It's good I got them the first day possible; they sold out in two days.

"Let's go!" squeals Lead excitedly as I get dragged out the door.

Leaf's car, which she got for her 16th birthday is in the driveway. Her parents bought it used, and it's dark green. All the same, she's lucky to have the car; she's the only one of us who has one.

We get to the mall in about ten minutes. Kristen immediately drags us into a dress store called Occasions or something. I usually don't go in there, and I've never bought anything from there because everything there is ridiculously expensive.

"Leaf, look at this one!" squeals Kristen, holding up a sleeveless dress with a white bodice and a pale sea-green chiffon high-low skirt. Leaf looks at it, and says something about how she likes the skirt before draping it over her arm and running to the changing room. She comes out a bit later wearing the dress.

"That looks so good on you Leaf! You have to buy it!" says Ali. I totally agree; it looks like it was made for her. I finally find a dress I like. It's strapless and dark blue, with a beaded bodice and knee-length chiffon skirt. I look at the price, and gasp. I'm about to put it away before leaf stops me. She takes the dress from me, buys it, and tosses me the bag. I'm about to go return it when leaf holds up the receipt, smirking.

"I don't think they accept returns without the receipt," she says, giggling.

"Leaf, I can't take it. I saw a blue dress at Stitched that was on sale. I'll go buy that one," I say, desperately.

"I saw it too, and it wasn't very pretty. Nothing at Stitched is. Just keep the dress. It's how I'll repay you for coming to the ball with me!" she says happily.

It takes 10 minutes of argument before Leaf finally convinces me to keep the dress. After I finally accept the dress, Ali and Kristen come over, having finally chosen their dresses.

Kristen's is floor-length, with a black lace bodice and blush-coloured floor length skirt.

Ali's is made of rose-coloured chiffon with a strapless bodice, knee length ruffled skirt, and a silver waistband.

"Now let's get shoes!" squeals Leaf.

At the end of the day, I have what Leaf calls "the perfect outfit for the dance". The outfit IS nice, but I still wish that I didn't need to go to the stupid dance. I drop the shopping bags by the door of my room.

On the morning of the dance, Leaf calls me and tells me to come to her house to get ready. Sighing, I grab the bags of clothes, which still sit by the door, untouched.

Leaf's house is in walking distance; it takes me only five minutes to get there.

"Hey Dawn!" Leaf says as soon as she opens the door. She leads me up to her room, where Ali and Kristen are sitting on Leaf's bed. A pile of shopping bags sits on the ground. I toss my bags on the ground too.

"Hi Ali. Hi Kris," I say as I come in.

"Hey Dawn," say Ali and Kris in unison. Leaf searches through the shopping bags until she finds her dress. She walks of to her bathroom to get changed. I find my dress too, and wait for Leaf to come out.

After we all get changed, we take out our accessories; shoes, jewelry and, of course, masks. I find my blue strappy stiletto heels, a delicate silver bracelet, a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant and a dark blue mask with white feathers and silver details. Leaf has sea green platforms, a gold chocker and a white mask with intricate gold and pale green designs. Kristen takes out platform sandals with blush coloured straps, a gold bangle with tiny pearls, a gold necklace with a butterfly pendant made of rose opal and a blush-coloured mask with black feathers and black lace. Ali has pink ballet flats, silver bangles, a silver chocker and a pink mask with silver designs and clear beads.

"I want to do your hair Dawn!" cries Leaf excitedly. Before I can protest, I've been pushed into a chair and Leaf is brushing my hair. Of course, she makes sure that I can't see a mirror from my seat.

"You could at least let me see what you're doing to my own hair you know," I grumble. She just giggles before going back to examining my long, dark blue hair.

After some continuous complaining, she smirks and says "It's a surprise, Dawn. You can see it when I'm done."

It takes 30 minutes for her to finally finish.

'Finally," I grumble, before looking in the mirror. Leaf actually did a good job. She twisted my hair into a coil before spiraling it into an intricate updo. She put in a silver clip with a little silver design and a tiny pearl on it. I stand up and look in the mirror. The dance might not be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was it? Once again, sorry if it sucked or was too short. Tell me what you think! Please review, and I will update ASAP! Thanks!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I decided to update really quickly because I got reviews! So far it looks like people like this! Oh, I just want you to know that characters may be OOC to fit the plot. I will try to keep them IC as much as possible though! I realized how short my last chapter was, and it was really humiliating, so this one is going to be longer. I hope. I might change the title later... I don't know yet! XD Finally, I think I'm going to have a short paragraph in Paul's POV this chapter, but only because that is the only way it will work. I'll tell you when it switches, and this won't happen often. I hope. That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we are!" Leaf says excitedly as we pull up to the town hall. I'm not even half as enthusiastic as Leaf, but I'm not dreading it. Yet. Leaf takes out the tickets and passes them around. I look at the neat slip of light blue paper with "Summer Masquerade 2014 Admission" written on it. We walk up to the double doors.

"Tickets please!" chirps a young women sitting in front of a desk. We hand over the slips of paper and she lets us in.

Our town hall is big, mainly because we share it with a neighbouring town. The halls, which usually are maze-like, are easy to navigate tonight, mainly because every hall not leading to the ballroom is blocked off.

The ballroom is just like last year. Chandeliers illuminate the center of the room, and the light spreads throughout the room, leaving a border of shadow along the walls. The floor is white marble, and crepe paper drapes down from the ceiling in graceful trains. A good amount of people are already there, and a steady stream is coming in from the hall behind us.

Leaf, Ali, Kristen and I just stand around and talk. So far so good, I think. Finally, the room appears to be full, and no more people come in.

"Do you want to dance?" says a voice. I turn around and see a boy talking to Kristen. She blushes before nodding following him towards the center of the room. And then there were three.

"Kristen looks so happy," notes Ali, looking watching Kristen. I have to agree, but I feel a pang of jealousy at the sight of Kristen twirling around happily, her pink skirt billowing around her. At this moment, I wish I could be her.

"Are we just going to stand around and talk all night?" asks Leaf. Personally, I would have liked that, but Leaf and Ali both seem to disagree.

"You're right. Let's go!" says Ali, taking Leaf and I by the arm and making a beeline for the dance floor. We're just standing there looking around when Leaf suddenly dashes away.

Ali and I go after her, just in time to see her approach somebody.

"Hey, I'm Leaf! Who are you?" she asks brightly to some boy, twirling a lock of her brown hair.

"I'm Tyler," he responds, smiling.

"Do you want to dance?" they ask in unison, and burst out laughing before Tyler takes Leaf's arm. now it's just Ali and I. Right now, I'm wishing and hoping that Ali doesn't leave. Of course, my efforts are futile. Some guy crashes into her, and asks her to dance after apologizing.

Now I'm alone. Determined not to make this like last year, I look around. I see a group of four guys, huddled together and laughing about something or other. None of them are dancing, but I have a feeling that it was by choice, so I don't go over to talk to them.

I walk around the dance floor hopelessly. A girl with curly pink hair and a white dress and mask who's dancing with some guy smirks and laughs at me as I pass by. That's when I've had enough.

Turning on my heel, I run out of the room, deciding to go home. I run down the halls in a fit of rage.

"Excuse me miss, but the dance is that way." I look up and see a janitor in front of me. Past him is a dead end. I must have taken a wrong turn.

"Uh, sorry," I mumble before turning back. I manage to make it to the parking lot before I realize Leaf drove me here. I take out my phone to call my mom to take me home, but just after I dial the last number, my phone dies. I stare at the dark screen for a few moments before the truth hits me. I scream and drop my phone. I AM STUCK HERE. UNTIL 1 A.M. The town hall doesn't even have a public phone. And my phone is shattered and on the ground. This. Is. A. Nightmare.

I finally decide that I have to go back to the ball, so I re-enter the town hall. Luckily, my mask is hiding my face, so nobody I know can tell that the person having a mental breakdown is me. The edges of the room are still dark and in shadow. I slip into the corner and cry.

* * *

**(Paul's POV)**

"Drew, I dare you to... um... uh...," Ash stutters, "um... I know! You have to go to the center of the room and dance and sing to the chicken dance for two minutes. Gary laughs, and I smirk. Pathetic as the game is, none of us really feel like dancing right now, and it's not a terrible way to pass time. Ash and Gary shove Drew into the center of the room. Ash takes out his phone, and sets up a stopwatch.

"Your time starts... now!" he says, laughing. An upset Drew starts singing quietly and dancing unenthusiastically.

"LOUDER!" yells Gary. Drew starts singing audibly.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" screams Ash. That seems to work. After two minutes pass, Drew runs away, winking at any of his fangirls that may have seen that.

"Paul. Truth or dare?" drew asks, grinning evilly.

"I know I'm not going to like this either way," I grumble, "so I think I'm going to take dare."

"Hmm," Drew says as he surveys the room. Then he sees something that makes his eyes light up.

"I dare you to dance with that girl. For the rest of the night," he says with an evil grin and a gesture to a dark figure sitting in the shadows.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"I'm so going to kill you for this Drew," I hear someone say. I look up to see a purple haired boy approaching me.

"Whatever. You still have to do it. I did the chicken dance," says a smirking boy with green hair.

"Um, hey. Do you want to dance?" asks the boy with the purple hair. He turns around and glares at three boys: one is the green haired boy who was talking about chicken dancing, one has black hair and one has spiky brown hair.

I don't know why he is doing this, but seriously, I couldn't be less concerned. Finally, I don't have to sit alone. I stand up and brush off my dress.

"Yes, please," I say, willing my voice not to quaver. He takes my hand and brings me to the dance floor.

"So, what's you name?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Paul Shinji. You?" he responds.

"Uh, Dawn Berlitz," I reply quickly, "Which school do you go to?"

"Willowbrook Academy. How about you?" Paul asks. I recognize Willowbrook Academy as the super expensive boarding school. So Paul is a rich, boarding school kid then.

"Cadence River High," I respond.

I look up at Paul. His deep lavender hair reaches his shoulders, and through his mask I can't see much of his face other than his onyx eyes. Wow. So I didn't just get myself a dance partner. I got a good-looking one. The pink haired girl who laughed at me earlier twirls by. When she sees my partner, she gasps, before catching herself and turning away. Perhaps they know each other.

The rest of the night is just amazing. I dance with Paul the whole night, and my friends see me with him. Leaf smiles, Ali winks and Kristen raises and eyebrow. Looks like I have some explaining to do.

The day after the dance, my friends and I go to the mall.

"What was that about last night, Dawn?" Leaf inquires suspiciously, "Who was that?"

"Um, some guy who goes to Willowbrook called Paul. I don't really know why though. It was really fun..." I say, blushing slightly. Of course, my friends catch the blush.

"You like him, don't you?" teases Ali.

"Uh, no," I respond quickly, but I don't tell them that I was still thinking of him after the dance.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone," says Kristen, and I sigh in relief, "for now at least."

When I get home, my mom tells me that there's a letter for me on the counter. I go over and find a fancy looking cream coloured envelope with a red wax seal. Aside from my address, there are two bold words: Willowbrook Academy.

* * *

**Another chapter for you! Please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry if it wasn't good; I'm not that great at writing scenes like this. This chapter is somewhat longer, by 500 words or so I think, but sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises... Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Thanks, and see you next time!**

**P.S. The next chapter will come ASAP!**

**~Jenni 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm updating again! Just a shout out to everyone who followed my story; it means so much to me! Also, I was soooo happy when I saw all your lovely reviews, so thanks for that everyone! I'm also amazed I got more than 200 views! New chapter today... sorry if it sucks at all. xD Just another reminder that characters may be OOC. Sorry if the story seems rushed. That's about it I think, so PLEASE PLEASE read and review... Yeah, that's enough talking for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

I pick up the envelope and pry off the seal. What could Willowbrook want? Slowly, I slide out the stiff, fancy cream coloured paper, unfold it, and read the flowery script:

To Miss Dawn Berlitz

We are writing the letter to you in concern of our scholarship program. Earlier this year, you expressed interest in receiving a scholarship for the rest of your high-school education. We are pleased to announce that we have accepted your request for a scholarship. Enclosed in this envelope is your student information package. Thank you, and on behalf of all of Willowbrook Academy, we look forward to seeing you next term

Sincerely,

Arthur Rudney

Willowbrook Academy

Headmaster

As I finish reading the letter, I remember applying for the scholarship last winter, because my mom thought it would be a good way to improve my education. And since I'm getting a scholarship, I get to go to Willowbrook... which means that I'll see Paul again! But going to Willowbrook means I'll have to leave my friends...

Before I can think about the matter any more, I reach into the envelope and pull out the student package. The first sheet of paper is the student code of conduct. The code of conduct is almost the same as the code of conduct for Cadence River High, except a lot more strict. There are so many ways to get expelled! The dress code is strict too, but at least we don't have to wear uniforms...

After looking through all the rules, I look at the next sheet of paper, which is dormitory information.

Apparently, I'm in Room 225, with two other girls called May and Zoey.

Next, there's a timetable, with all my courses.

Pre Calculus 11

Physics 11

Geography 11

English 11

French 11

Fine Arts 11

Drama 11

Physical Education 11

Finally, there is student information, as well as a map of the school, and what to bring.

"Mom, I got accepted to Willowbrook!" I say, my voice shaking, as I can hardly believe the news myself.

"Really honey? That's great!" she says happily as she comes into the room and sees the letter, "Looks like we have some shopping to do!"

My mom takes me to the mall to buy clothes, school supplies and a few things for my dorm. However, while I'm there I run into Leaf.

"Hi Dawn!" she says happily.

"Uh, hi Leaf. Listen, I need to tell you something," I say nervously.

"What is it? Is it about Paul?" she asks mischievously.

"No! Why would you think that? I spent 2 hours with him, and he didn't even see my face!" I say, indignantly.

"What is it then?" she says excitedly.

"Well... um... remember how I applied for that scholarship to Willowbrook last winter?" I start, and Leaf nods. "TheyaccpetedtheapplicationandIgetascholarship," I finish quickly.

"That's grea- wait, your going to Willowbrook?" she asks. I nod nervously. "And you're leaving us?!" she asks.

"Uh, great talking to you Leaf, got to go!" I respond quickly, and run. She stares after me.

I reach into my purse for my phone, but realize that I broke my phone.

"Mom, I might have broke my phone," I say nervously. Luckily, she doesn't really care because she's in such a good mood that I'm going to boarding school. She says it's because I can get a better education, but I'm pretty sure it's because I'm not going to be home for a long time, and she's probably happy to be rid of me. She won't admit it though.

When I get home, the phone rings. I go over and pick it up.

"Hi Dawn!" I her Ali's bubbly voice. In the background I can hear Kristen yelling at Ali about something.

"Uh, Kristen want's to talk to you!" says Ali, trying to sound cheerful. In the background, I can hear Ali saying something like "Don't be too hard on her," as she passes the phone to Kristen.

"Dawn, are you there?" I says Kristen slyly.

"Uh, yeah... why?" I say suspiciously

"Oh, nothing much, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO PRIVATE SCHOOL AND LEAVING US! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ALI OR I! WE HAD TO HEAR IT FROM LEAF!" she yells angrily. I flinch.

I'm about to say something back when I hear Ali saying, "Give her a break, Kristen." Then Ali says to me, "It's okay Dawn, what Kristen meant is that she's proud that you got the scholarship," while she says this, I can hear Kristen making noises that make it sound like Ali is covering her mouth, "and anyway, we have the rest of the weekend! And you can call us, and we can hang out during the holidays, right?" Ali's optimism makes me smile. I'm going to miss her so much.

"Oh by the way, I got a new phone Ali. My number is 555-123-4567," I say.

"Thanks Dawn. Do you want to do something today? Kristen is at my house, which is within walking distance of yours, and we can call Leaf," says Ali, trying to cheer me up. The attempt worked.

"Okay, thanks Ali. I'm going to miss you so much," I say, before changing the subject, "What do you want to do today?"

We end up going to see a movie that day. By the end of the summer, we've seen every movie in the theatre together, and also gone to every amusement park, concert and anything else that's even somewhat interesting within a 50 mile radius.

On the last day of summer, we all go to the beach.

"Dawn, give me your phone," says Leaf with a sly smile. I hand it to her, and she gets us all to take a selfie together. She sets the picture as my background and lock screen, as well as sending it to her, Ali, and Kristen.

"There you go Dawn!" chirps Leaf as she hands me back the phone. I look at the background and smile.

"Dawn, we got you something!" say Leaf, Ali, and Kristen together. They hand me a wrapped package. I take a closer look at the wrapping paper and see that it's just a collage of pictures of us together. Carefully, I remove the paper without ripping it and fold it neatly before tucking it away in my bag.

They bought me this sundress from Occasions. It's blue and sleeveless, with a blue bow at the waistband. The bottom of the skirt has an eyelet design.

"Oh my gosh guys, thank you!" I say, moved to tears, "Here, I got you something too!" I hand them phone cases with group photos on them. They squeal happily, and we spend the rest of our last day together happily on the beach.

The next morning, it's time to go to Willowbrook Academy. I put on the blue sundress from my friends and a pair of blue snadals, and put up my hair in a similar style to the way Leaf did it for the dance, but simpler. The outfit and hair remind me of my friends, and I smile sadly. I take my suitcases, and with my mom's help, I load them into the back of our car. After that, we leave for the academy.

The academy is huge and gorgeous. It looks like a fairy-tale castle or something. There are all of these large white buildings arranged in a ring, probably surrounding a courtyard or something.

I take my bags and say goodbye to my mom before going up the stone walkway to my new school.

I look at my papers, which say that new students should go to the office to check-in, so I walk over to the office building. The first thing I see past the glass double doors is the door to the office. I go to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm supposed to sign in here, right?" I say nervously to the lady at the desk.

"Yes! Dawn Berlitz you say? Here you go, it's a map to your dorm, which is in Building 6 on floor 2," she says with a smile, handing me a piece of paper. I take the paper and thank her, before going to find my dorm.

I walk around the buildings, but after half an hour, I still haven't come to Building 6.

"Hi, do you need help?" asks a girl with brown hair and a red bandana.

"Yes please! I'm new here, and I'm trying to find Building 6," I say, relieved. She leads me around the buildings to one with a large "6" over the glass double doors.

"Which dorm are you in?" she asks sweetly.

"Um, 225 I think," I reply.

"Really? That's great, because that's my dorm! Looks like we're going to be roommates! I'm May, by the way," she says excitedly.

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you May," I say politely. May takes me up to our room.

"Zoey, the new girl's here!" she says as she throws open the door. I see a girl with short orange hair sitting at a desk.

"Hi, I'm Zoey," she says, introducing herself.

"I'm Dawn," I reply. I look around the dorm. There's a big bedroom, three closets, and a bathroom. The bedroom has three beds neatly lined up against the wall, and three desks across the room from the beds.

"Here Dawn, you can have this bed!" Leaf says, pointing to the one in the middle. I put my bags down, and sit on my bed.

"What do you think of Willowbrook so far?" asks Zoey.

"It's really pretty," I say.

"Do you know anybody else who goes to the school?" asks Leaf.

"Well..." I cut off, wondering if I should mention Paul. "Uh, no," I say, deciding not to mention it until I can find out more about him.

"You know us now!" says Leaf cheerfully, "and tomorrow you can meet the rest of our friends!"

Looks like I might not be a wallflower this year.

* * *

**So there it is. It's longer, at least. Tell me if you liked it, if it was good, bad, or if it sucked. Again, I apologize if it sucks. The next chapter will be posted ASAP. Please please please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**

**~ xoxo Jenni 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So many people have been reading, I already have 8 reviews, four people are following and two people even marked this as a favorite! I love you all guys, and your the best readers an author could ask for! Thanks everyone soooo much! You guys are the best ever, and my inspiration for writing! Once again, characters may be OOC and a little or a LOT different from the anime. One of you commented that Dawn in the anime is not a wallflower. I just want you to know that I just used that wallflower idea for Dawn as a starting point for the plot. Don't worry, she won't be for long! Sorry if it's bad. Also, thank you to the two of you who said my chapters aren't too short! That makes me soo happy! xD That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to May poking me.

"Dawn, wake up! It's 8 already, and we have an orientation to go to in 30 minutes!" says May excitedly. I smile inwardly. May is actually so much like Leaf. Which just makes me miss Leaf more, but still... I go to my closet to get dressed. I put on a floral print dress, brown cowboy boots, and a white scarf. I French-braid my hair and put in a white bow. I spend 20 minutes putting on my makeup. Even though I'm not exactly popular, I still care a LOT about fashion and beauty.

May and Zoey take me to the gym, where some students are already sitting on the bleachers, and more are filing in.

"May!" someone calls out from the bleachers. I look up and see an orange haired girl waving to us.

"Misty!" calls back May. "Come on Dawn, you have to meet the rest of my friends!" she says to me before leading me up the stairs.

"Hi May. Who's she?" asks a girl with purple hair.

"Iris, Misty, this is my roommate Dawn!" May announces proudly. I wave.

"Hi Dawn! I'm Misty!" says the girl with orange hair.

"And I'm Iris!" adds the purple haired girl. At that point, the headmaster picks up the microphone and starts talking, so we sit down and listen.

"Hello students, and welcome to another great year at Willowbrook Academy! To those who are new this year, I'm Headmaster Rudney. Now some reminders of the code of conduct and dress code," he says while flipping his cue cards, and I immediately tune out.

About twenty minutes later he says "That's all for our code and conduct," and goes on to talk about extra curricular activities and how to report problems in your time table. After his long speech, all the other staff members come to make a short speech.

"Hey Dawn, we're going to go for ice cream! Want to come?" asks Iris cheerily.

"Sure!" I reply, overjoyed. We go to some place that's a 5 minute walk from the campus. When we go in, I see the same pink haired girl I saw at the dance. At least I think it's the same girl. I didn't really see her face, but her hair and eyes are the same, I think. All the same, she probably goes to Willowbrook Academy, so I may as well take the opportunity to ask about Paul. If it was the girl from the dance, it seemed liked she knew him...

"Hi, I'm wondering if there's some guy called Paul who goes to our school?" I ask nervously.

Without looking up from her phone, she says "Some guy? Paul's like the hottest and most popular boy at Willowbrook and-" she looks up. "Oh it's you," she snarls, "obviously you know him, you looked like you were having such an amazing time with him at the dance." I'm taken aback by the comment. How does she know it's me? Then I remember that during my moping I took of my mask at one point.

"Sorry," I reply scathingly before turning and rejoining Iris, Misty, Zoey and May.

"Why were you talking to Ursula?" questions May.

"I met her at the Summer Dance. I didn't know she went to the school," I say.

"Unfortunately, she does. She's so stuck up and mean, and although she's got lots of friends, we all think that she either bribes or threatens them," says Zoey.

"And all she's obsessed with Paul, and thinks that he likes her," adds May.

I take this as an opportunity to get information. "Who's Paul?"

"He's this super popular guy that Ursula loves or something," replies Misty, scoffing.

"Let's get ice cream now! I'm HUNGRY!" screams May.

"Your always hungry!" teases Iris, but we go anyways. After that, May says that Zoey and I have to go with her and buy stuff for our dorm. May doesn't make us walk though, she has a car, so she takes us to the mall so we can go to all the furniture stores to look for cute decorations.

May buys so many things you would assume that she was moving somewhere.

Zoey thinks so to, of course, because she asks May, "Um, May, are you moving somewhere? Because I don't think that's all going to fit in our dorm."

"Don't ruin my fun Zoey, warns May as she buys a white shag rug to add to her collection.

"Ok, I think this is enough. Let's go back now!" says May happily. When we get back to our dorm, May dumps out everything she bought, and, of course, makes us help her decorate the dorm. Surprisingly, it all fits in the dorm, and, even more surprisingly, it looks really good. She even bought little china teacups for the kitchen, which I didn't notice yesterday.

When I admit it to May, she smirks and yells "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Let's go visit Misty and Iris!" suggests Zoey.

"Good idea. I want to meet their roommate. Apparently she's new too, Dawn," says May. Their dorm is in the same building as ours, and only a couple doors down.

"Hi Misty! Hi Iris!" says May loudly as Misty opens the door.

Misty and Iris are sitting on Misty's bed. Their dorm is set up the same way as ours, with the big bedroom with three beds, each one separated with a collapsible divider. There's the desks, the closets, the kitchen and the bathroom. They haven't decorated half as much as May.

"Is the other girl here yet?" asks Zoey, plunking herself down on Misty's bed.

"No," says Iris, gesturing to the bed on the farthest side of the room, which is empty.

"Her name is Chrissy or something" Misty says.

"I think she's here," says May, and we all hear footsteps outside the door. We hear a key card get swiped, and the door swings open. We turn o the door, and see a tall, blonde girl standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Another chapter for y'all! Sorry if it was bad, again. Thanks for the 11 reviews from all of you! I think I might start another Pokémon fanfic, or a crossover... or both! But I'll still work on this one. Please please please review! Thanks for reading, and I'll update ASAP, so see you next time! **

**~Jenni xoxo 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back, with a new chapter for you. I was rereading my chapters after publishing, and I realized all of these spelling and capitalization errors I made. I'm obsessed with grammar and spelling, so I don't know HOW that happened. My computer doesn't respond to the keyboard sometimes, though, that might be why. I'm so sorry guys! So after my grammar apology, I have the next chapter! Like usual, sorry if it's bad, and read and review, please!**

* * *

"Yeah, I'll call you back later," says the blonde girl, hanging up her cellphone.

"Why did you decorate MY dorm so badly? Unlike you, I have a sense of fashion," she says, scathingly, "I can't believe have you ugly losers for roommates."

"Uh, sorry, but it's our dorm too!" yells Iris.

"And? It's also mine. And I want you to take down all the ugly junk," she says, before taking her phone back out.

"Yeah, Ursula?" I'm already sick of my roommates. I'm coming to your dorm," she says into her phone. So she's friends with Ursula.

"You could at least tell us your name," grumbles Misty.

"It's Chrissy. I'm not even going to ask what your names are, because I'm not going to waste my time getting to know lowlifes like you," she says before turning on her 4-inch heel and stomping out of the room.

"She's such a little kid," retorts Iris angrily. Misty says nothing, but digs through her bag for something.

"Darn, my mallet got confiscated," Misty grumbles. I look at Zoey questioningly.

"Don't ask," she says.

"Now that a certain blonde airhead is gone, we can go back to talking civilly. I need to see all of your time tables!" chirps May. I take mine out, and see that I have no classes on Fridays. Instead, two words take up the whole space: Knowledge Cup.

"May, why don't I have classes on Fridays? And what's Knowledge Cup?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, Willowbrook isn't just competitive academically with other schools; the students are also encouraged to be academically competitive. So all students in Grades 11 and 12 have to make teams of four, and every Friday we compete for points, and which ever team has the most points at the end of the wins. It's simple," responds Iris.

"Not it's not!" May screams in despair, "I have four friends in front of me, and it's four people to a team, so we can't all be on one team!"

She considers us friends? Wow, that's good. So it's not one-sided.

"It's okay, May. Kenny wanted me to join him, Barry, and this guy called Clemont. You can be together, and I'll go with them," says Zoey.

"Are you sure?" asks Misty, and Zoey nods. May looks up from the timetables in front of us.

"Here are the results," she says grandly, "Zoey and Dawn are the only two with pre-calc, so they're together. Iris, Misty and I have Math 11 Foundations together. Dawn, you're the only one with physics. We all signed up for chemistry. We're all in the same English class. Iris, Dawn and I have French together, and Misty and Zoey have Spanish together. We're all in different gym classes, except for Misty and I. Most of us chose different electives. Iris and Dawn have drama together, I have Home Ec, Zoey has music, and Misty has choir. For the other elective, Dawn has Fine Arts, Misty and Iris have wood shop, I have guitar, and Zoey has metal shop."

She looks up proudly.

"Um, you forgot our socials classes," points out Iris. May freaks out, and Zoey takes the time tables from her.

"Dawn, you have geography with Misty, I have geography alone, and May and Iris are in different history classes," Zoey says.

At that point, the door swings open again.

"See Ursula, look how badly they ruined MY room!" says Chrissy angrily. Ursula walks in, followed by two other girls I don't recognize.

"So we meet again, Little Miss Loner," says Ursula scathingly. The others look at me questioningly.

"I'll explain the nickname," says Ursula smirking, and she tells them everything about the dance. At this point, I'm almost in tears. I'm expecting them to side with Ursula and insult me, but they don't. Instead, they comfort me, and Zoey even says some things to Ursula that aren't being stated here because they are not G rated. I don't deserve friends like them.

"Let's go to the other dorm," suggests May quietly. We leave the room and go a couple doors over to the dorm shared by Zoey, May, and I.

"Don't we have a charming roommate," says Misty sarcastically.

"That girl's just an idiot; don't mind her," says Zoey. We hang out for the rest of the day and get ready for actual school tomorrow. After that, Misty and Iris leave to back to their room. I pity them, having to live with that... thing.

The next day is a Thursday, which means I have to wait until tomorrow to find out about this Knowledge Cup thing. Oh well, at least I can find out what a normal school day is like. My first class today is gym, which means I'm alone. Nobody I know is in gym, but I do meet Kenny; the boy Zoey was talking about. Kenny is actually really nice, although he's a bit of a nerd. My next class is Pre-Calc. When I get to the class, Zoey is already there, waiting for me. I go to sit down beside here. Unfortunately, Ursula is in the class too. She sits down in front of me, but I don't understand why until I walk by her and see the person sitting in front of her. Paul. I also see the green haired guy, the guy with black hair, and the one with brown hair too.

After I go back to my seat, Ursula finally seems to notice me and turns around.

"Look DeeDee, stay away from Paul. That boy is mine," she whispers threateningly.

"My name is DAWN!" I yell, and everyone looks at me. Good thing the teacher isn't here yet.

"Really? I like DeeDee more," Ursula says, smirking, before turning away.

I start yelling things at Ursula. She doesn't respond, and just plugs in her headphones. Finally, I stop, and see the entire class is staring at me. The teacher still isn't there, thankfully.

Then I hear people muttering things about me. And I hear a certain purple haired boy scoff and say " What is that troublesome girl yelling about?"

* * *

**There you go everyone! I did end up starting a new fanfic, for Harry Potter. Sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes, if it was bad, or too short. Please please please review, and tell me what you think. See you next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and ready for a new chapter. Before I forget...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

**Now that's out of the way. I'd like to thank you all for the support you've been giving me in my writing. Look at all my reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are the best ever! I have more than 400 views, and in ONE WEEK! Now that is just amazing! So here's the next chapter! Please read and review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He heard me? Oh gosh. I can't stop the blush from creeping out to my cheeks. Embarrassed, I sit down. Luckily, at that point, the teacher walks in to start our class.

"That sure was something," says Zoey, giggling.

"Turn your textbooks to page 12, and read the introduction of Chapter 1," says Mr. Barchel. I take out my copy of Pre-Calculus 11 and read the introduction. It doesn't look so hard, I did look at some of this stuff in Grade 10, because Math 10 was rather easy.

Mr. Barchel goes over to the blackboard and writes the day's homework down, before returning to his desk. Sitting there, he looks oblivious to the rest of the world. Ursula takes this chance to bug me more.

"So DeeDee, your not working, are you? Is it because the work is too hard for you? Well, of course it is. You're an idiot," she says, smirking.

"Actually, Ursula, I'm not stupid, unlike you. I got here on scholarship because I'm smart," I say. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them.

"Did you hear that?" she says in a loud, clear voice, "She had to get here on SCHOLARSHIP because she can't afford the tuition. Wow, you really don't belong here, do you, DeeDee?"

Even then, Mr. Barchel is oblivious. Which means that he probably won't mind if I say some things of my own...

"So Ursula? At least I'm smart enough to be here," I reply scathingly.

"I thought everyone to work quietly. Including you, Miss Berlitz. Detention for you. Meet me here after your classes today," says Mr. Barchel standing up.

What? Ursula was louder than me! Why didn't he hear her? Ursula just smirks, and turns back to her work. After math is English, which isn't that bad because all my friends are in the class. Unfortunately, a certain blonde haired idiot is too. Also, Paul's green-haired friend is there too.

"I officially hate Ursula," I say, sitting down with my friends in the back of the room.

"Didn't you always?" asks Iris.

"Now more than ever," I reply, "and I have detention too. Because of her."

"That's not good. Detention is terrible," says Misty, "I've been there too many times in Grade 8 and 9, when I still had my mallet."

And she was right. I not only had to clean the classroom, I had to write a 5000 word essay about classroom courtesy before I was allowed to leave. It took so long, and Mr. Barchel didn't let me leave until the spelling, grammar, and content was perfect. It took an hour to clean the class, and another three to write the stupid essay, so I didn't get back to my dorm until 7.

When I get back, May has cooked 5 freezer meals, and is eating them all in one sitting. That girl eats too much for her own good. Zoey is sitting at the table with May, but she's doing homework.

"How was detention?" asks May.

"Terrible. Look what I had to write!" I say, sliding my essay to her. She picks it up to read. After looking at the first few sentences, she slides it back to me.

"I'd rather not read that," she says, going back to her eating. There's a knock at the door, so Zoey goes over to open it. Iris and Misty burst in.

"I HATE Chrissy!" says Misty, "She trashed ALL of our decorations and put up pictures of her and Ursula! It isn't even Ursula's dorm! And when we told her we didn't like them, she said 'So what, losers? At least now there's some pretty faces other than mine in the dorm."

"Trash her pictures then!" says May, "And I'm going to help!"

"Good idea. We'll call you if she leaves the dorm!" says Iris happily.

The next day is finally Friday. Now I can find out what this whole Knowledge Cup this is.

"We're supposed to go the gym for the Knowledge Cup," May tells me. When we get there, Headmaster Rudney is there.

"Hello everyone! Today is the first day of our Knowledge Cup Student Competition. This is an event done in groups of four, and all Grade 11 and 12 students are required to take part in this event. Please sign up your team at those booths. After all teams are signed up, we will go through the rules and start our first event: a spelling bee!" the headmaster says enthusiastically.

Zoey smiles at us before going over to three boys.

"Let's sign up now!" chirps May, dragging us to the booths.

The lady there asks for our names, before entering the data into her computer. As we walk out, I saw Paul and the other three guy walking out of another both together. So they're a team. I also see Ursula with Chrissy and two other girls.

"Now it appears everyone has signed up, so let's get on with the rules!" announces the headmaster. After the rules, it's time for the spelling bee. The Grade 11s and 12s are separated. Each grade is only against other teams from their grade. Each team sends one representative. The team in first gets 15 points, second gets ten, third gets 5, fourth and fifth get two, and sixth through tenth get one point.

I'm good at spelling, how could I not be if I got a scholarship? So of course, I get volunteered to compete. I don't mind though. Ursula and Paul are competing, and I can't wait to get revenge on the pink haired idiot, and get Paul to notice me - wait, when do I care?

"Wait, Dawn! Watch out for-" Mays words get cut off by teacher leading away all the contestants to another room, and I can't help but wonder what she wanted to warn me about.

* * *

**Done! So what did you think? I'm really sorry if it was short or bad or anything. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! I will update ASAP! Please please please review, and thanks again to my followers, and those who marked this as a favorite. See you next time, and please review!**

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7th chapter! First of all, I'd like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, and those who marked this as a favorite! Next, I'd like to thank AshRose99 for all the reviews and for following this story, as well as marking this as a favorite. Finally, I'd like to thank you all for 500 views! Thank you all, and please read and review!**

* * *

In the back room, one of the teachers gives us the rules. I'm only half-listening, and too worried about what May said to pay much attention. Finally, we're lead to the stage. I finally remember I have my phone, and take it out. I sigh in relief when I see that May texted me, and quickly rad the text.

Watch out, your shoelace is untied!

That's it? Wow May, thanks. I'm too nervous to hear the other words, so when I get up there, I don't know what to expect.

"Dawn, your word is canonical," says the announcer brightly. Hmm, canonical... pretty easy.

"C-a-n-o-n-i-c-a-l," I spell in a clear voice.

"Correct!" the announcer cries, and I walk to the back of the line. I'm about to zone out again when I see who's up next. Ursula.

"Ursula, your word is abalone."

"A-b-a-l-o-n-e," she spells smugly. Unfortunately, she's right. I zone out again after that, until it's my turn again.

"Dawn, your next word is sarcophagus." I think for a second, before I answer. "S-a-r-c-o-p-h-a-g-u-s," I say confidently. The announcer tells me that I'm right, and I return to the back of the line so I can zone out. By my next word, a third of the contestants are already out.

"Dawn, your word is albumen," says the announcer. I have to think for a second.

"A-l-b-u-m-e-n," I say quickly, and luckily, I'm right. Later, only 10 people are left, including Ursula and Paul. And me, of course.

"Dawn, your word is euonym."

The words are getting a lot harder, obviously. I have to guess a couple of letters.

"E-y-," I start. Wait, is that right? Looks like I have to guess. "Uh, wait, I mean e-u-o-n-i, no, um, e-u-o-n-y-m!" I finish quickly.

I hold my breath as I wait to see if I was right.

"Correct!" says the announcer. Relieved, I go back to the back of the line. The words prove to be hard for the rest of the competitors too; 5 of them miss their words. Next, Ursula goes up. I watch because I'm next.

"Ursula, your word is eudemonic."

"E-u-d-a-m-o-n-i-c," she says, smugly. She's wrong, and I know it before the announcer confirms it. She looks shocked before she leaves, mumbling some insult to me as she passes by.

"Dawn, now you must spell Ursula's word, eudemonic."

"E-u-d-e-m-o-n-i-c," I say.

"Correct!"

I return to the line. By my next turn, it's just me and Paul. And I'm confident I'm going to win.

"Dawn, your word is appoggiatura."

What? Is that even a real word? (**A/N: It is! It's a music term)**

"Umm, a-p-p-o-g-i-a-t-r-a," I say unsurely.

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect."

Now I've got to wait to see if Paul gets it. If he does, he wins. If not, then I still have a chance.

"A-p-p-o-g-g-i-a-t-u-r-a," he says, monotonously.

"Correct!"

How did he win that? Flustered, I leave the stage. I see May talking to Drew.

"Now June don't take your little friend's loss too hard. I can't help it if I'm that fabulous," Drew says smirking.

"First of all, that wasn't even you who beat her. Second, my name is MAY!" May screams.

"Whatever," says Drew, rolling his eyes.

"Hi Drew!" Ash says enthusiastically. I look up and see him and Paul walking over to us.

"Paul, good job! How did you get the last one though?" I say, congratulating Paul.

"Hn. Troublesome, if you must know, it's a music term, and I play guitar," he says, annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I scream, insulted.

"Troublesome. It makes sense," he says, smirking. He turns to walk away.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" I scream angrily.

"Really? I thought it was DeeDee," says a certain pink-haired idiot.

"Look Ursula, I proved I'm smarter than you. Can't you leave me alone?" I say, already angered from the previous encounter with Paul.

"Seriously? When does some little spelling thing matter to anyone except a nerd? Oh wait, you ARE a nerd. How else would you have gotten here on scholarship?" she says, smirking. I'm about to say something back when I get dragged away by May and Misty.

"Don't let her get to you," murmurs Misty.

"Yeah, don't listen to her!" says May, "Good job today, anyway. I think Paul and Ursula would be a perfect match, actually. They're both arrogant idiots."

I know the statement is supposed to comfort me, but for some reason, I'm annoyed that May thinks Paul and Ursula should get together. I catch myself, and try to tell myself that May is right, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to believe it. What is going on with me?

"Let's go get ice cream to celebrate!" suggests Iris.

"Yes! Let's go, and get food too! I'm hungry!" shouts May. We walk to the ice cream store quickly, mainly to stop May's constant moaning. Just as I swing open the door, I see something and I stop breathing for a second.

* * *

**There you are! Please please review, and tell me what you think! Sorry if it was short or bad. Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm back, with a new chapter for you! I'm getting so many reads from everybody, and I'd like to thank you all for reading! You're all amazing! I don't own Pokemon or anything that you recognize!**

* * *

Sitting there was Ursula and Chrissy. And beside them is Kristen. My friend from Cadence River High.

"Dawn!" Kristen calls. I'm conflicted. Obviously, I want to talk to Kristen again, but I'm trying to avoid contact with Ursula at the moment. Iris, May, and Misty come in at that point, and see me looking shocked.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" asks May, looking confused.

"Kristen, do you know Dawn?"asks Ursula slyly.

"Um, May, Misty, Iris, we should go now. Kristen, I'll text you later, okay?" I say quickly before rushing out the door.

"What was that about?" asks Misty.

"The blonde girl with Ursula and Chrissy was Kristen, one of my friends from my old school. I don't know how she knows Ursula," I say. My phone vibrates. I see text from Kristen.

Dawn, what's going on?

I sigh before typing a reply.

Ursula and I don't have the best history. How did you meet her anyways?

Her reply comes quickly.

I have a feeling we all need to see each other again, including Leaf and Ali. Are you up for going to Cadence River Mall next Saturday at 11?

I smile. Of course want to see them again!

Sure. Do Leaf and Ali know?

The reply comes.

Yeah. See you then!

I put away my phone.

"Let's go back to our dorm, so I can eat... wait, I'm down to only two frozen dinners! We MUST buy more!" screams May, running off in the direction of a convenience store.

"That's May for you," says Misty, as we all run after her. When we finally get to the store, she's at the check-out counter with a pile of frozen dinners and a variety of snack in front of her, and the clerk is cramming her food into plastic bags.

"Is that much food necessary?" asks Misty.

"YES! And this was all the frozen dinners they had! I planned to get 10 more!" says May. Misty laughs at May, causing May to glare at Misty. I go over to help her carry some of her bags.

"Thank you Dawn," she says, pointedly, with a glare at Misty. Iris, Zoey and Misty help May to, and we move her large supply of food to our dorm. After all of the food is successfully crammed into our fridge, we plop onto one of the beds.

"So, while we were at the spelling bee earlier, Drew mentioned something to me," starts May. We all look at her curiously.

"He said that Paul, Gary, and himself were throwing a huge birthday party for Ash, because his birthday is in a week. They were going to throw it at their dorm," she says.

"Their dorm?" I ask, confused. Although they are big, I didn't think they were big enough to throw a huge party in.

"Oh yeah, Dawn is new," says Iris, turning to me, "Drew's family is really rich or something, and Drew and his friends are using one of his family's summer homes as a "dorm", although you can hardly call it that."

"So as I was saying, Drew mentioned it to me, and he asked if we wanted to come," she says, proudly.

"And what did you say?" asks Misty.

"I said yes, obviously," she says, then smiles mischievously at Misty, "because we all know you want to spend time with Ash." Misty looks outraged before looking for her mallet.

"I seriously need my mallet back," she grumbles.

"When's the party?" I ask.

"Um, I think it's like a sleepover thingy where you're not supposed to sleep or something, because it's from 11 on next Saturday to 11 on next Sunday. So that's like a week from tomorrow," answers May.

The next day is Saturday, which means no classes. Sadly, I have a lot of homework, so it doesn't mean no school. I read through my math homework before I slip off into a daydream of me and Paul. Quickly, I catch myself, and try to convince myself that I'm just tired, and that it doesn't mean anything. It's then that I realize that I've written "Dawn Shinji" in really big bubble letters all over my math homework. I start erasing it, but it's too late.

"Ooh, Dawn, you like Paul?" asks May. Quickly, I try to think of an excuse.

"What? No!" I say, casually erasing my page.

"Then why did your page say Dawn Shinji?" she asks.

"That? That was just Berlitz in really fancy font!" I say quickly, the writing now completely erased.

"Sure," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Then why did you erase it?"

"Because it's on my math homework," I say. She doesn't look convinced at all, but she lets it drop. I go back to my homework, until I realize I lost one of my worksheets.

"May, I'm going to go talk to my math teacher," I say leaving the room. I leave the building and go into one of the main buildings were all the classrooms are. I go to my math class, where, luckily, Mr. Barchel is sitting at his desk, marking.

"Mr. Barchel?" I ask cautiously. He looks up.

"What is it?" he snaps.

"I was wondering if I could have another copy of the worksheet from Thursday," I say quietly.

"What? You lost it? No, you don't get another copy! Didn't I tell you on the first day of class that you only get one copy? Or were you not paying attention?" he yells, "If you lose it, then you fail!" I nod meekly and run out of the room. I start going back to my dormitory when I see my worksheet on the ground, completed and with my name on it, just like when I lost it. Relieved I pick it up, and turn back, hoping I can hand it in now, in case I lose it again. Mr. Barchel isn't there, so I just leave the worksheet on his desk. I'm walking back to my dorm when I hear a soft giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! Please read and review!**

* * *

I turn around, looking for the source of the noise. Behind me, I hear fast, light footsteps. When I look, I see nothing. Puzzled, I scan the area, yet I don't see anything.

"Strange," I murmur. I'm about to turn away when I hear trees rustle.

"Is anybody there?" I say, nervously. There's no response. I search through the trees, and see something orange.

"Gotcha!" I scream triumphantly, grabbing the person. It's a very guilty looking Misty.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"Look, I have to go somewhere now, nice talking to you! Bye!" she says quickly, bolting off.

"That was... interesting," I say quietly. I decide to go back to my dorm. I make it about half way there when I'm stopped by Ursula, and her idiot friends.

"Going somewhere, DeeDee?" she asks.

"Why do you need to know?" I snap, "Now I'll be leaving." I start to push past when Ursula grabs my shoulder.

"Not so fast, DeeDee." I grit my teeth at the nickname.

"It's DAWN!" I scream.

"Yeah, whatever," she says, smirking.

"What. Do. You. Want," I say, angrily.

"Oh, I want to make sure that you don't say anything about me to Kristen. Not a word about any of this. What goes on between you and be stays between you and me. Got it?" she asks in a low hiss.

"I'm going to say what I want to Kristen, thanks," I say boldly.

"You want to be difficult then, DeeDee? Well do the math. You're alone, and outnumbered 10 to 1," she says, pushing me to the ground. I try to get up, but some of her friends come and hold me down.

"So, rethinking what you're going to say to Kristen?" she says, evilly.

"What are you doing, Ursula?" a male voice calls. Startled, Ursula whips her head around, and one of her friends hops up and smiles sweetly at the boy.

"Hey Drew!" squeals the girl.

"I don't want to hear it, Brianna. What's going on?" asks Drew.

"Uh... nothing!" she says, quickly, "Nice talking to you, Ursula and DeeDee!" Brianna runs away quickly. Ursula mutters something under her breath.

"So Ursula, what are you doing?" Drew asks again.

"N-nothing!" she stammers, and turns to leave.

As she walks away, she hisses to me, "You got lucky this time. But it's not over."

Drew reaches down and helps me up.

"Hi I'm Drew," he says to me after I'm on my feet.

"I'm Dawn," I say quietly.

"You're April's friend, right?" he asks.

"Uh, May. And yeah," I answer.

"Whatever. So, what happened?" he asks.

"It was nothing. We were just talking!" I stammer.

"It didn't look like nothing," Drew muses. "Whatever. Here give December this. Tell her that it's..." he thinks for a minute, "Tell her it's Ash's number, and he wants to know the math homework for the weekend." He scribbles something on a piece of paper, and hands it to me with a wink before leaving.

"May, here, it's Ash's number. He wants you to give him the math homework for the weekend," I say as I walk into my dorm. May takes the piece of paper.

"What? Ash wants to talk to May? I mean, uh, never mind!" says Misty, blushing. I look over and notice her sitting with May. I'm about to ask her about earlier, but she gives me a look that tells me not to mention it.

"Ooh, somebody likes Ash!" squeals May.

"No I don't, May. It's just he asked me to be his homework buddy! We've done it since last year!" says Misty, regaining her composure. The excuse is kind of convincing, and I don't know if she's lying or not. I'll ask her later then. For the rest of the weekend, Misty, May, Iris, and Zoey show me around campus, and places around the school too. By Monday, I've forgotten the whole incident with Misty. Until second block Math class.

"Miss Berlitz, I need to talk to you," says Mr. Barchel. He sounds less angry then usual, and I don't know if that's good or bad. I walk up to his desk. Sitting there is my worksheet. The one that I lost, and found again. But taking a closer look, I realize the answers are all wrong. They've all been changed. I mentally slap myself for not checking the worksheet after finding it.

"It looks like you're having trouble in this class. This worksheet is all wrong. I was wondering you're finding this too hard, and if I should move you to an easier class, like regular Math 11, or Math 9 or 10," he says. I'm about to speak, but he lifts his hand to stop me.

"Wait. Just think about it, and we can talk about it at the end of the day," he says. I walk back to my seat. Mr. Barchel wasn't exactly quiet, and the whole class heard.

"Wow, what happened Dawn? I saw you doing the worksheet earlier, and everything was all right," says Zoey confused. I hear not just Ursula, but the rest of the class laughing and talking about it. I ignore it, and try to think about who may have changed the paper. The theory that someone changed it makes sense; I lost the sheet, and it just appeared out of the blue later, and I didn't look at it before handing it in. And I heard that giggle. And the rustling in the trees... and... Suddenly, I think I know who it was. The girl who was hiding in the trees, who looked guilty and wouldn't talk after I found her. Misty.

* * *

**So there it is. Sorry if it's kinda short or bad, and thanks for reading! Please please please review, and thanks to you all! I'll see you next time!  
~ Jenni xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back everyone! So here's the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**I have a few things to thank you all for! First of all, thank you for reading, reviewing, and following! Second, thanks for 1000 reads! Third, thanks for sticking with me for 10 WHOLE CHAPTERS! Thanks, please read and review!**

* * *

I realize what I'm thinking, and I stop immediately. Why would Misty do that to me? She's my friend! However, it doesn't stop me from thinking. I got here on my brains. I might not be able to stay here because I got here on scholarship, and Mr. Barchel doesn't think I'm smart! Maybe Misty feels like I'm stealing her friends. Maybe she thinks I don't belong here. Maybe she wants me out.

But she's my friend, right?

The rest of my classes blur by, until the moment I'm dreading: explaining to Mr. Barchel. What am I supposed to say? This might sound weird, but I think my kind of friend Misty messed up my answers because she wants me out? Wait, what happened to not blaming Misty?

"So what is your decision, Miss Berlitz?" he asks.

"Mr. Barchel, I think this is all a mistake. I got here on scholarship, and this material was all on the entrance exams. How did I do on that?" I ask confidently.

"Let me check," he says, turning around to look at my records. "Well, it looks like you did well, however, first you must write a different worksheet on the same material to see if you understand it," he says, sliding me the worksheet. I finish it easily, and hand it back to him. He checks it over, and lets me go.

On the way back, I decide to talk to Misty, so I go to her dorm and knock on the door.

"Wait for a second," I hear Misty whisper to someone, before opening the door. I look through the open door, but Misty is alone.

"Misty-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Hi Dawn! I'd love to talk, but right now I'm really busy, so come back later, okay? Bye!" she says quickly, before slamming the door. I don't leave, I press my ear against the door.

"As I was saying, we've got to be more careful. Dawn caught me last time, and I think she's getting suspicious," Misty says quietly. She pauses for a bit. The small window on the door is curtained, but there's enough of a gap for me to see Misty talking on the phone. I go back to listening.

"No, I told you already, they can't know. They'll all be so mad if they found out," she replies, and pauses again. At that point, I accidentally let my hand hit the door.

"Wait, I think someone's listening," she whispers, and I hear footsteps. I run and hide behind a corner of the wall, just as Misty steps outside. I make it back to my dormitory, and think about what I heard.

With what I heard, it seems likely that it was Misty, but it seems like she's with someone else. Maybe Ursula? That girl hates me, and now that I think of it, Ursula has never done anything to Misty. Ursula's said mean things to all my friends... but not Misty!

"Dawn, which class are you moving to?" asks Zoey, snapping me out of my thinking.

"I'm not moving! I get to stay!" I say happily.

"Wait, what?" asks May. As Zoey fills her in, I go back to thinking about Misty. While May and Zoey are talking, I go to confront Misty again.

When I'm close to her dorm, I suddenly see Misty bolt out and look around suspiciously before running down the hall and hopping out an open window. Worried, I run over and see that Misty is scaling down the side of the building, looking nervous. As soon as she's near the ground, she jumps and lands neatly. She looks around one more time before running out of view.

What was she up to?

I couldn't follow her, as I didn't know where she went, so I went back to my dorm.

"Where were you?" asks May as soon as I get back.

"I went to go see Misty, but she wasn't there," I say. It isn't a lie.

"Really? I asked Misty if she wanted to go somewhere, but she said she was just going to stay in her dorm and do homework," says May, suspiciously.

"Maybe she went to talk to a teacher or something," I suggest. I'm not quite ready to tell them my theory about Misty.

"Yeah. It would make sense," May says.

This whole thing with Misty is getting suspicious. Could she really be doing something with Ursula? Possibly to get me out of this school?

The next day I have geography. Misty is the only one of my friends there, so I think I can confront her there. Ursula isn't even in that class! I sit down and wait for Misty. When she comes, I wave to her but the black-haired boy - Ash, I think - comes and drags her away. She blushes and giggles. I see Misty sit down with Ash, Gary, and Paul. When was she friends with them?

Sadly, since the seat beside me is empty, Christine comes and sits down. And she's acting unnaturally friendly.

"Hey Dawn!" she says cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I want to apologize to you! I understand that what Ursula did was really mean to her, and I told her that!" she says, giggling.

"Oh, well, um..." I start. Christine keeps talking to me, until she realizes she left something in her locker.

"I'll be right back Dawn!" she chirps. After she's gone, her phone, which she left on her desk, vibrates. I pick it up and see a text fro Ursula. The phone has a password, though. However, it's easy to guess. The hint is: the name of the prettiest person in the world.

I type in C-h-r-i-s-t-i-n-e, and it lets me in. I see the conversation between Christine and Ursula.

Christine: Stage one complete. Dawn doesn't suspect anything

Ursula: Good. This way we can attack from the inside

Christine: Your so evil it scares me sometimes...

Ursula: Thanks :)

This is why Christine was being nice! But what is this whole scheme their talking about? And does it involve Misty?

* * *

**There's the chapter! Thanks for reading! Please please please review! See you next time, and thanks for everything!**

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! I have a new chapter for you all! Thanks for all the reviews last time; you're all sooooo amazing! I'm so lucky to have readers like all of you! Also, I have a new fanfic! It's also pokemon, with the same shippings. Will you please please please look at that? It's okay if you don't want to, but if you have a bit of time, will you please take a look? Thanks soooooo much for that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

I see Christine in the hall, coming back, and I quickly throw her phone back on her desk and pretend I never touched it. I may as well find out her plan before I confront here, so I decide to play along for now.

"Hey Christine!" I say cheerily as she sits back down. She smiles at me and opens her mouth to say something, but the teacher, Mr. Lentol, comes in. He assigns us homework and lets us work for the rest of the block. I decide to go see Misty.

Unfortunately, she's too busy talking to her new "friends".

"You see, Misty didn't want to tell her friends, but we decided to tell you. Maybe you can help us," I hear Ash say, and he whispers something to them. I quickly turn away before they notice me. Unfortunately, it means more time with Christine.

"Hi Dawn!" she chirps as soon as I come back. It sickens me so much I'm tempted to snap and ask her about this plan of hers. My phone beeps, telling me that I have a text. I look at it.

Christine and Ursula are planning something. Don't trust them. I can tell you more, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. From everyone. Come to the address attached at five this Friday

~ Delaney Jemsaie

May told me that Delaney and Ursula had been best friends since forever, but last year they had this fight over a boy, and refused to speak to each other. They made up before spring break, and now Delaney, Christine, and Ursula are super tight. I'm not sure if I should trust her, but I really need answers right now. And I think Ash might be involved now. I decide that I'm going to go. I open the file with the address, and a map pops up, as well as an address: Feldsmaine Florals and Design, 23559 Blackabae Gate Street.

I look at the directions. It would take hours to walk there because I don't have a car, and if I got one of my friends to drive me, they might come too, and I'm supposed to come alone. Unsure of what to do, I decide to think about it later. Instead, I send Misty a text.

Mist, why do you keep avoiding me?

I look up and see Misty looking at her phone. I wait, but she doesn't respond. After class, I wait to talk to her. She comes over to me.

"Hey Dawn, I'm going shopping with some of my other friends after school today, so I kinda can't go with you guys. Tell the others, okay?" she says before hurrying away. Wow. First she's lying, now she's cancelling on us.

In math, Ursula is surprised I'm still in the same class. Too bad, Ursula, I think, smirking. I sit beside Zoey, like I usually do. I finally tell her why I'm in this class, and what happened with the worksheet. I leave out the bit with Misty. That will come later.

Friday will come soon, and still I haven't found a way to get to the meeting place. I go through my options. I could take a taxi, but there isn't anywhere I could catch one on the route to the meeting spot. I could walk, but if I started at three, when school ended, I wouldn't make it in time. If I skip my last two classes, I might make it, but I'd get in so much trouble. It's only Monday. There's still 4 more days...

After school, I see Paul, Drew, and Gary talking about something. That normally wouldn't be important, but today I catch the word "Misty" in their conversation. Hmm, maybe I should talk to them about it. But to who? I turn and see Ash. He's walking towards his friends, but as for now he's alone.

"Hey Ash!" I call out. He turns around and starts walking towards me, until he sees me properly. Immediately, he looks scared and guilty, and he turns away and meets up with his friends.

So now I'm almost sure Ash is involved. He's so dense that I'm pretty sure that avoiding me may have been Misty's idea. Otherwise, he might have told me what was going on. What a pity.

Maybe I should spy on Misty. But that would be dishonest, wouldn't it? However, this little part inside of me keeps reminding me that whatever Misty is doing is just as dishonest, perhaps even more dishonest. But before I start that, I have a meeting with Delaney.

On Friday, I decide I'm just going to walk there as fast as I can after school. So after the last bell, I put my textbooks in my dorm, and take my purse before leaving. I open the map, and start walking. After about 10 minutes, I haven't made it far at all. Maybe the heeled boots weren't a good idea. I'm about to turn back when a car pulls up. It's Ash

"Dawn, do you need a ride?" he asks. This is perfect! I can just get him to drop me off at this mall close to the meeting spot, and I'll have some time to shop before seeing Delaney.

"Yes please, Ash," I say happily, and I get into the car, "But I though you weren't talking to me."

"That was Misty's idea," he says, "She thinks I'm dense, so I might give it away." He sees my hopeful expression, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you what is going on. I should just be quiet." He stops talking after that, except to ask me where I want to go. He drops me off at the mall, and after some shopping, I'm on my way to see Delaney.

Feldsmaine Florals and Design is the smallest shop along the busy street. The sign is worn down, and the mannequins in the window look old and yellowing.

I push open the door, and a bell chimes. I'm in a small, empty store.

"Dawn. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**There it is! Thanks for reading, and please please please review! Also, please look at Unspoken! Please? thanks for everything! See you next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Special thanks to those who went and looked at Unspoken Here's the next chapter, so please read, review, and enjoy! Also, I noticed that I changed Chrissy's name to Christine. It's the same person, but I think I'm sticking to Christine now**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

"Why should I trust you?" I ask, cautiously.

"Look, I don't really like them either. I never forgave Ursula for some of the things she did. So I'm going to get revenge on her by helping her enemy," she says.

"Okay then," I say, still suspicious.

"So, the whole plan behind this was to get revenge on your friends for something they did last year. And because Ursula doesn't want you to suspect her for something," she says.

I nod. "What?" I ask.

She opens her mouth, but all of a sudden, somebody ties me up, and ties something over my mouth. I look behind me and see Ursula and Christine.

"That was brilliant, Delaney! Even though the plan isn't going to work now," Ursula says. Delaney smirks.

"What else would you expect from me?" Delaney asks smugly.

"Now we can continue where we left off! And Drew isn't here to save you," Christine says.

"Let me go!" I mumble through the gag.

"I don't think so," Ursula says. She and Christine pick me up, and lift me into the office behind us.

"So remember to watch what you say to Kristen, DeeDee," Ursula hisses, "Is that clear?"

Delaney closes the door of the office, and Christine takes off the gag.

"Scream as much as you want, but no one can hear you," Christine says, smirking. I struggle a little longer, but my efforts are futile. They even confiscate my phone. I look around for a way to escape, but it's kind of hard when you're tied up to a chair.

Finally, when I'm about to give up hope, I notice something. The whole left wall of the office is made of glass, even though it is covered with thick curtains. At that point, Christine, Delaney, and Ursula decide to leave for a second.

"Don't even try to escape," Ursula says, smirking, as she leaves and slams the door, locking it. I take the opportunity to make my move. I shuffle the chair over to the curtains, and, as best as I can, I shove the curtains aside. Just as I hope, the glass wall looks into the next store.

And with my luck, it's Paul who walks by the window. I bang against the wall, and he sees me. He says something, and I swear that it was "troublesome girl". All the same, in a few minutes, I hear someone unlocking the door and coming in.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome?" he asks.

"It's DAWN!" I scream.

"Whatever you say, Troublesome," he says, smirking, "How did you even get tied up here?"

"Ursula," I mutter through clenched teeth. At that point, Ursula saunters in.

"Paul-" she gasps. He sighs.

"Come on Troublesome, we're going now," he says, quickly untying me and grabbing my phone from Ursula. He leads me to his car.

"Now talk. What was going on?" he asks.

I break down and tell him everything that happened. Including my suspicions of Misty. He chuckles.

"Misty?" he asks.

"Yeah, well, she's been acting suspicious," I say.

"You're so wrong Troublesome," he says, shaking his head.

"How would you know?" I ask angrily. He just smirks.

"I think you'll find out," he says.

"When?" I press on.

"Tonight," he answers. It's then that I realize the party is tonight. After I get back to my dorm, I get changed for the party. I finally realize something.

"May, today was Friday. Why was there no Knowledge Cup?" I ask.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! It only happens once a month or something," she says. She looks at me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asks. I remind her of the party, and she suddenly starts bolting around the room.

"I need to find something nice to wear to impress Drew!" she shrieks, and she realizes what she said.

"I mean... um... uh... Just pretend I didn't say anything!" she says, calming down. Finally, she finds a red baby-doll dress with a chunky stone waistband.

"Drew should like this," she murmurs to herself, but I manage to hear her. I look at my own dress, which has an aqua, floor length, chiffon skirt and sequined, sleeveless bodice. Would Paul like it? I mentally scold myself for that, trying to convince myself that it's just because I feel indebted to him for saving me, but my heart tells me it's more.

"Where were you anyway?" May asks. I tell the truth, but I leave out the bit about Misty. It's strange how easily I talked to Paul about that, but I won't talk to May about it. Especially since May is my friend and Paul is barely more than a stranger.

"The idiots!" May screams when she hears. I just nod. Soon, we go find Iris and Zoey to go to the party. Apparently, Misty already left. It happens so much that i just shrug it off, but the others are outraged.

Zoey is wearing a mint green sleeveless mini dress. Iris is wearing a short, sparkly, lavender dress.

"Let's go!" May says brightly. Drew's "house" is so huge, it doesn't even count as a house. It much more resembles a palace. Huge banners with Ash's face are strung everywhere.

But the biggest surprise is waiting for us inside. Misty is standing in the foyer wearing a pink chiffon dress with a short, sequined skirt.

"I have something to tell you," she says softly as soon as we walk in.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Please please please review, and see you next time!**

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Sorry if I haven't updated anything for a while; I was on vacation without internet. I have internet again though! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

"I have a boyfriend. I've been dating Ash for about a week now; he asked me out at the Knowledge Cup," Misty says quietly.

"Really Misty? You should have told us!" May says excitedly.

"I know, but you spent all of last year teasing me about liking him. I wasn't sure how you'd react," Misty replies.

Suddenly, I start laughing. It seems so ridiculous that I thought Misty would hate me like that. The phone call, the sneaking around, the escape, all those times she was just seeing Ash. Of course!

"What's so funny?" asks May.

"I thought Misty hated me or something!" I say, then I explain. Misty raises an eyebrow when I admit to eavesdropping, but doesn't say anything.

"That? It was Ursula who was trying to get you out. She was just bragging to me about it," Drew says as he walks by.

"Her? That idiot!" I scream angrily, "I need to go talk to her!" I run out of the room and into another room, which looks like a ballroom. I immediately think of the masquerade ball, and dancing with Paul. Although I hated most of the night, I loved dancing with Paul. And although I was too proud to admit it, I would be more than happy if we danced again tonight.

"Ursula!" I scream.

"What is it, DeeDee?" she asks, smirking. I'm tempted to hit her, but something pulls me away.

"She's expecting you to blow up. She wants to catch it on video," Paul says, smirking, "And then she'll black mail you with the video."

"What? How do you know? And why are you telling me?" I ask, surprised.

"Because not even someone as troublesome as you needs to go through this. She does it almost every time; it's predictable. And I have an idea," he says, smirking.

"Uh oh, this isn't going to be good, is it?" I ask, scared.

"I need to avoid her too. She's planning on stalking me until I ask her out," he says.

"And my role in this?" I ask.

"Dance with me?" he says, just as a slow song comes on. He gives me a forced smile. I wish it was real. I wish he would smile for me. I feel the blush rising to my checks. No! You don't care about him! This is to save you both, I tell myself.

"It would be my pleasure," I say, giggling.

Anyone watching it would think it was real, but I could feel the stiff, distanced, way he held me. To him, this meant nothing, but to me, it meant everything. For the entirety of the two songs we dance to, I feel like the princess in one of the fairytales that almost everyone read when they were kids. I see Ursula get really red and run away.

"She's gone. We can stop now, Troublesome," he says, dropping my arms. He goes into another room. As he leaves me, I know that no matter how much I deny it, I may have a teensy tiny crush on him. Just a tiny one.

"Dawn!" May calls, bursting in.

"May?" I ask.

"Where were you?" she asks, "We were all looking for you!"

"Nowhere," I say, blushing a little.

"I don't believe you! Hmm, Ursula is right there, maybe she'll tell me…" she says, trailing off.

"Fine! Paul and I were dancing. Just to keep Ursula away. Happy?" I ask.

"Aww! That's so romantic! I bet it wasn't really pretend!" May gushes.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I scream, but stop when I realize the blush rising to my checks and the large crowd of people who turn my way.

"You blushed! You like him!" May persists.

"You can't tell anyone? Okay?" I say, lowering my voice. She nods.

"I'll only tell 10 people, is that okay?" she says.

"May…" I hiss threateningly.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone," she says, throwing her hands up in the air, "I need to go look for Drew." As she leaves, I can't help but wonder why she wants to see him because she is constantly saying how much he hates him. Against better judgement, I follow her.

She walks outside the back door into a huge backyard that looks like some kind of botanical garden or something. Drew is sitting on a bench, texting someone.

"July!" Drew says as he sees May.

"It's M-A-Y!" she yells.

"Bravo! You know how to spell you name wrong!" he says, smirking, "Last I checked, April doesn't have an M."

"Shut up!" she says, blushing, "I didn't come here for you to tease me."

"What do you want then?" he asks, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Um…" she starts, but stops quickly as her cheeks turn a deeper red. "Forget I came here," she says, turning away and running back into the house. Drew opens his mouth to tell her to come back, but he sees me.

"Dawn. Why were you spying on May and I?" he asks.

"Um…" I start, but because I can't think up a reasonable lie, I tell the truth. When I tell him, he smirks.

"Also, um, she said she bought that dress to impress you," I say before I can stop myself.

"She did?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she denied it right after," I insist, defending May.

"Interesting. Tell February that she has very interesting ways of expressing her feelings," he says as he turns and leaves the garden. With nothing else to do, I go back into the house. The first thing I see is Ursula, and she looks really angry.

"DeeDee," she says, practically spitting out the words. The venom in her voice is more than evident. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Paul?"

I'm about to reply, but my phone glows, symbolizing that I received a text. The message appears on the screen, and Ursula leans in and sees it. As soon as she reads it, she laughs.

"Good luck, DeeDee. You'll need it."


End file.
